


Dance Practice and Caring Hyungs

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Felix eats too much and regrets it later
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 48





	Dance Practice and Caring Hyungs

Felix was miserable. He had eaten a little too much at lunch, and hadn’t given himself enough time to digest before dance practice. He thought that he had waited long enough, it had been an hour and a half since he last ate and dance practice was now in full swing. Even so, Felix was feeling quite a bit of pain in his abdomen.

Dance practice had only been in session for about fifteen minutes when he had started to notice a small ache in his stomach. He didn’t think much of it, as they were going to take a water break in another fifteen minutes. When the first break came about, he immediately went to his water bottle and sat down. Jisung had noticed Felix sit down for his break, and thought it was a little out of character for him, but didn’t say anything because he knew that Felix would say something if he was feeling sick.

Dance practice had now been going on for two hours and the pain in Felix’ stomach had only gotten worse, but he was doing his darndest to hide his pain. Jisung definitely knew that something was wrong, because everytime they had a water break, he saw Felix sit on the floor seemingly grasping at his stomach and taking tiny sips of water. Since they were on another water break he decided to inform Chan  
“Hey Chan, I think something’s wrong with Felix.”  
“What makes you say that?” Chan asked.  
“Every single water break he sits on the floor as opposed to walking around like he normally does, and if you look over at him now you can see him clutching his stomach.” As Jisung said this they both turned to him, and Chan nodded in understanding. There was a moment before Chan spoke. “I see what you mean Ji, I think we should finish up practice now and confront him.” Jisung gave him a knowing look and they both nodded before Chan yelled to the room, “All right guys, I think we’ve had enough dance practice for the day. Everyone except for Felix and Jisung can head on to the producing studios to work on their unit songs. Felix, Jisung, and I will head back to the dorms to make dinner.” Chan was watching Felix closely and saw some amount of relief wash over him at the mention of going back to the dorm. Chan also started to get a little worried because Felix was starting to look green.

Once the other five members cleared out, Chan walked over to Felix while giving Jisung a look. Jisung went to grab a garbage can, because he had a feeling on what was about to happen. When Chan got to Felix, he started to ask questions. “Felix, you don’t look too hot, are you okay?” “I’m fine hyung.” was all Felix could say be swallowing heavily. In truth he did not feel okay. His stomach ache had increased ten-fold, and it was now rebelling to the lack of rest with intense nausea. He could feel it in both the back of his throat and pit of his stomach. He was also beginning to salivate a lot, making him have to swallow to stave off anything. But, he had been pretending to be fine all afternoon, so he was hoping to make it to the dorm before actually getting sick. However at this point, he would be lucky if he made it to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Jisung came over to the two of them with a trash can in tow and handed it to Felix. “Felix, you look like you’re about to hurl. You’ve looked to be in pain all through dance practice, so I told Chan-hyung.” After Jisung said that, Felix began to retch and gag. Chan decided to hold the can under Felix while rubbing his back, while Jisung started to pack up their things.

The vomiting carried on for a solid five minutes. Felix was having a hard time getting it all up, and started choking for a moment. It got to the point that Chan had to change from rubbing Felix’ back, to pounding on it with a closed fist. All of a sudden, all of Felix’ undigested lunch splashed into the trash can. Jisung came back over and started combing his hands through Felix’ hair to help comfort him. Felix finished shortly thereafter, collapsing to the floor in exhaustion. At that moment, Chan spoke. “Come on, Jisung and I are going to help you to the dorm. You are either going to sit on the couch or go straight to bed. While you are resting I’ll make some chicken soup and ramen for dinner and Jisung will make sure our medicine cabinet is properly stocked in case you get sick again. I will inform the others of your condition when they get home. Do you think you’re sick with a bug, or do you think your stomach was just rebelling?”

Felix responded after a moment of thinking. “I think my stomach was just rebelling, but I didn’t start to feel bad until like two hours after eating, so I’m not entirely sure.” Jisung leaned forward and felt Felix’ forehead. “He doesn’t feel warm hyung, so I don’t think he’s sick with a bug. I think his body might’ve just been very unhappy with dance practice today.” Chan nodded then helped Felix up. “Okay, so there’s a decent chance that you’re done being sick, but I don’t want to take chances. Let’s get you home so you can rest up and hopefully feel better in the morning.”

Chan and Jisung took Felix home and put him on the couch with a bucket at his side. He had managed to eat a decent portion of the chicken noodle soup before he decided that he didn’t want to anger his stomach again. Once morning had arrived, Felix was feeling much better, and was extremely glad he wasn’t sick anymore.


End file.
